<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memory suit by fwraun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988388">memory suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwraun/pseuds/fwraun'>fwraun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will Graham's memory palace adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking &amp; Talking, First Dance, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, but nothing more triggering than canon, they talk about murder and suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwraun/pseuds/fwraun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend a calm evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will Graham's memory palace adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2244417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memory suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyya/gifts">feyya</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smelled the wine before tasting it, copying Hannibal. There was a slight smell of a fruit he couldn’t name, hiding behind the strong smell of cinnamon. He took a sip.</p>
<p>“Padres Blanques,” Hannibal informed him. Cherry, he thought. It was much darker for his palate, but nice nonetheless. It was a nice change after a whole day of smelling blood.</p>
<p>“What do you think about this killer?” Hannibal asked. Will rested his head on the couch and tried to focus, just to realize how tired he was.</p>
<p>“He tried to redeem… his love,” he said.</p>
<p>“By killing his family and his affair?”</p>
<p>“It was the only way to make them understand.” According to the killer, he thought, but there was no need for him to justify himself to Hannibal. “You see; he didn’t put his affair to his… weird-love-shrine. He is remorseful, it was his way of an apology.”</p>
<p>“He should've bought them flowers,” Hannibal said.</p>
<p>“He is too narcissist to buy flowers,” Will said, clenching his chin. “The shrine wasn’t for his loved ones; it was for himself.”</p>
<p>“I dare to think this is your last room. Have you killed everyone?” Will shoot a look over his glass to Hannibal.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Hannibal smiled.</p>
<p>“Am I the last boss then? That’s what people call it, right? Your final enemy.” In contrast to his words, he got up to pour more wine into their glasses.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s left for me to see after this encounter.”</p>
<p>“I’d be honored to be your last encounter.” So little expression on his face, but Will was able to see his excitement. “It’s interesting to see how our brain sees death as an expression. Even a way of redeeming themselves sometimes.” He smelled the wine again, like it was different from the first glass. “Tell me, Will, how many times have you died?” Will took a deep breath before answering. We’re back to psychoanalysis then, the thought, so be it.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know Doctor Lecter. I was trying to digest our every murder. You tell me.”</p>
<p>“And you succeeded,” Hannibal said with a proud look on his face. He sat up and walked to the gramophone that’s over the desk. A sleepy sound surged to air as it played. “Have you seen Abigail?” Will just laughed. Bitterly. “Did you enjoy killing her?”</p>
<p>“Did you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Will knew he told the truth. He took another sip from his wine, a big one. Hannibal was standing in front of him as he lowered his glass. He lifted one eyebrow towards him, in exchange Hannibal hold out his hand to him.</p>
<p>“Really?” Will said after he read his intention.</p>
<p>“Really,” Hannibal said. “This is a celebration, then we should celebrate.” Will shook his head with a sour smile but after a couple of seconds of debating, he bit his lip and took Hannibal’s hand, giving his weight to him. Hannibal’s fingers wrapped tight around his. They took some steps to approach the table and abandoned their glasses on it, next to the gramophone. They both hesitated as they lift their hands, looking at each other confused. Both were used to dance with female partners. Finally, Will moved and put one hand onto Hannibal’s shoulder, as he used his other hand to put Hannibal’s hand onto his waist. They hold hands again, comforted easily. Then they swayed a little to try the music.</p>
<p>“I probably haven’t danced since middle school,” Will murmured, a little nervous. “I was forced to stand at the stage, it was awful.”</p>
<p>“How is now?” He lifted his head to meet Hannibal’s eyes.</p>
<p>“We’re not exactly dancing right now.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you never waltzed before?”</p>
<p>“Never.” Hannibal took two steps back as Will follow him. Then they took another three to left. Wil was wondering how come they were waltzing but then Hannibal spoke.</p>
<p>“I don’t like to participate in the ballroom dances. They are beautiful to the eye but when you dance with an unfamiliar partner, you realize that the intimacy you display is hollowed.”</p>
<p>“Like an empty suit?” Hannibal released his hand to crawl onto his elbow. So Will dropped his free hand to Hannibal’s chest. His fingers were ice-cold compared to the chest under him.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He felt Hannibal’s thumb drawing circles on his elbow.</p>
<p>“Albeit, I’d like to waltz with you.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll learn,” Will said.</p>
<p>“…I’d like that.” He sounded surprised. Will placed his forehead to Hannibal’s shoulder. The hand on his elbow moved to his back, without leaving the connection. It stopped when it reached his scapula. He yawned. They were still swaying but they had stopped the stepping.</p>
<p>“ ’t’s nice…” he said a couple of minutes later. Hannibal moved a little, then he lifted his hand to Will’s nape. “Even though this is also a suit, it’s nice to hug like this.” He wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s neck. “Without both of us covered in blood, mostly my blood,” he added. Hannibal started to play with the hairs on his nape.</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is an empty suit. I know how one feels like.”</p>
<p>“You don’t feel anything.”</p>
<p>“I feel how you make me feel.” His hand on his waist hugged tighter. “You’ve done well Will. You’ve done well. Don’t worry about me.” Then he started bleeding. Then Will started bleeding. His stomach smiled. Hannibal’s abdomen hallowed. His head poured open. Hannibal’s wrists bled. They both felt as the air around them dissolve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason why the place and the subject are so vague is that the story takes place in Will's head. I wanted to explore characters and the language. It's my first time writing an English story above studying the language so I appreciate all criticism.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>